Staff of EE93 Wiki
This page is dedicated to the staff of the EE93 Wiki. Current Staff TEHGJPTDDDO TEHGJPTDDDO is a lesser-known YouTube user that joined on September 3, 2012. One of his occupations is filming silent videos. He also founded this wiki and was the first user on it. Enterprisingengine93 EnterprisingEngine93 is one of the head administrators of the EE93 wiki as of July 2013. Enterprisingengine93, who was the inspiration for this wiki, joined YouTube on June 3, 2011. He started his famous series in June of 2011. He has continued making his series up to this day. He also has made music videos on his backup account, EnterprisingStunts. Dark Traveler Dark Traveler only recently became an administrator on this wiki. He is also one of the only administrators without a dedicated YouTube channel (Though he is known as EvilRandomguy666). Because of that, not much is known about Dark Traveler. Nascar&Thomas88 Nascar&Thomas88 is one of the now many admins. He is a lesser-known YouTube user, (like TEHGJPTDDDO) known as johnson5times on youtube. He created the Young Tucker page before making an account on this wiki. He has also edited many other pages and is showing more and more intrest and activity in the wiki. MrMPS2002 MrMPS2002 is one of the members of the TWR Community and is one of the head administrators, as well as a chat moniter, on this wiki. He joined YouTube on July 16, 2010. Since then, he's gained fame and is currently working on a series that guest stars Enterprisingengine93 as Diesel 10. He guest starred in the Enterprising Engines episode "Rosie" as a workman, and appeared in Henry and Kurt as a lumberjack. He currently plays Dex and Scott. EnterTheEngines EnterTheEngines is a member of the TWR Community like MrMPS2002. He joined YouTube on March 10, 2012. He has a series, like most TWR YouTubers. He will appear in the Season 2 Finale as one of The Thin Controller's sons. He is currently not active but most likely will be more active after the Season 2 Finale. ReallyUsefulEngine24 ReallyUsefulEngine24 has been on the wiki since its introduction, but as an anonymous user at the beginning. He created his account a few weeks after the wiki's creation, and now he is an active user and administrator on this wiki. Eds53/CeMark45 CeMark45, is currently an administrator on this wiki. His original account, Eds53, was disabled globally by wiki staff for an unknown reason. However, he's back to working on the wiki after a three month hiatus. ChinaClayTwins ChinaClayTwins is fairly new to the wiki. He is an administrator and a fan of the Enterprising Engines series. He does not have a YouTube account, but does have a TWR collection. SirHandel27 A newer member of the admin team, SirHandel27 is a huge fan of the series and. On the wiki, he is currently trying to improve the images and upload High Quality images from the episodes. He has a huge TWR collection as well as other merchandising lines, and in his spare times he writes TTTE stories and has a huge collection of them. He will play a lumberjack in Swashbuckler. Patrickisthebest Patrickisthebest is an admin on the wiki, and was appointed to the position in the middle of 2013. He lives in Toronto, Canada, and has his own YouTube account. He has been watching the series since 2012. In mid-2013, he was given the role of Ivo Hugh, just before the release of Blunderbuss, and was given the role of Culdee (with a Swiss accent!) in 2015 starting with the episode of Culdee Fell. He has also voiced Troublesome Trucks in Young Tucker. He can speak English and French. Bill and Ben the Twin Engines Bill and Ben the Twin Engines is one of the newer admins on the wiki. He has been a fan of the series since 2012, and has seen each episode of Enterprising Engines! at least ten times. He played Arthur's Fireman in the remastered version of Snow Blind, and will also play more characters in the future. He has a youtube channel, known as MainLineEngine112. THANKS ALL OF YOU! Category:Help